Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation CPR
by Angelic Devil 18
Summary: SEME TSUNA AND UKE BELPHEGOR! Tsuna's ten years ago plan has failed. Along the way, he stumbled across the prince who's bloodied hands he now clutched as he begged him not to go. Tragedy 2782


Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Title: Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation - CPR

Summary: SEME TSUNA AND UKE BELPHEGOR! Tsuna's ten years ago plan has failed. Along the way, he stumbled across the prince who's bloodied hands he now clutched as he begged him not to go. Tragedy 2782

A/N: This was a challenge submitted by Urusaki :) to write with pairings HDW Tsuna and Belphegor, Tsuna as seme with uke Bel :P genres of romance and tragedy or angst. So here it is~

Warning: Kissing, tragedy, character death, Ooc Hyper Tsuna (I tried people, I tried)

* * *

Tsuna pressed his lips hard against Belphegor's, their mouths so intensely interlocked and breathing labored, anyone who was to walk by would have presumed that it was just the heated make out session between two reckless lovers. But if one was to take a closer look and notice the lifeless loll of Belphegor's head as it rested again Tsuna's supporting hand, or of his limp form that seemed to sag against the brunette's vice like grip, they would definitely see that this wasn't simply an exchange of breath, saliva and passion between the two. With the heavy panting of a single flame thick in the air, Tsuna captured the blonde's lips once more as he continued preforming cardiopulmonary resuscitation, or more commonly known as CPR.

Bel's mouth tasted of blood, completely void of any fruity aroma that used to linger on Tsuna's tongue when their mouths locked. His lips were warm, soft, just as Tsuna had always remembered, just that this time the usually kinky blonde didn't respond to any of Tsuna's licks and teases. Hot breath rushed up his throat as the brunette tried desperately to force oxygen back into the prince's open mouth. The orange flames kindling brightly on Tsuna's forehead leaped as a growl escaped his parted lips, terror and frustration threatening to strip whatever sanity still remained in the Vongola boss. "Wake up Bel." Tsuna hissed, the emotions dancing in his golden eyes betraying his icy voice. "Don't you dare go." Desperation leaked between Tsuna's words as he brought his hand to Belphegor's chest, pumping it hard.

Ignoring the crimson that was still trickling down a side of the prince's face, Tsuna ran a hand through Belphegor's blood matted locks before smashing their lips together and continuing his futile attempt to force air back into Bel's empty lungs. Blood smeared and smudged on Tsuna's tormented face as he nearly chocked on the metallic taste of the dark liquid that had long since pooled and trickled down his prince's stony lips.

_The first time Tsuna had actually taken Belphegor into a count wasn't their first meeting during the Varia battles - he had been too preoccupied by the fear of losing his silver haired best friend at the time. Neither had it been during the future final battles in which his past self had failed to succeed. No, it had been some time in between the two that he had come across the prince he knew now. Alone and wishing upon the stars for the world to end, Tsuna had stumbled upon where the blonde rested against the grim tower wall. _

_The whole Vongola crowd had gathered at the Varia mansion after his plan to bring his past self to the future had failed and Yuni had died sacrificing her life for nothing, dull orange eyes glowered at the smirking blonde above him. The brunette recalled Belphegor jumping neatly down from the wall and stride towards him in prideful steps. The next thing he knew, a hand had been pressed against his face, causing him to stagger backward, unprepared for the sudden attack. The prince's musky scent engulfed him as Bel cackled in his ear; Tsuna closed his eyes as he listened to the blonde whispered sweet nothings teasingly into the crook of his neck. _

_Then it was Belphegor's turn to be stunned when the boy trapped before him sprang forwards and pinned him against the wall he had been pressing his victim against just mere seconds before. "Don't irritate me Belphegor, I' am quite stressed." And without second thought, Tsuna pressed his mouth against the prince's full, soft, lips. He wasn't sure what made him do it, maybe it was just out of stress and desperation, or it might have been something to do with the acing tingle in his chest. _

_Either way Tsuna's mind was wiped clean as he bathed in the pleasure of both Bel's surprisingly sweet mouth and finally being in control of the situation again. Tsuna unconsciously wrapped his arms around the prince's neck, pulling him closer as he flicked out his tongue to ask for entrance of the blonde's warm orifice. Belphegor smirked and chuckled into the kiss but allowed Tsuna to plunge his warm tongue into his sweet cavern. Bel moaned inaudible as he felt the brunette's tongue wrap around his own and suck greedily on the wet appendage. _

_The two continued to fight for the upper hand until Tsuna had Belphegor pinned to the ground and claimed dominance over the blonde. Only then had the brunette pulled back and wipe his shimmering wet lips with the back of his sleeve. The tenth Vongola boss got off as Bel stood up, brushing his ruffled shirt off, he had declared, "Remember, this was only a one time thing." And then left a stunned Varia assassin to throw his head back and laugh into the light of the flickering street lights. _

One, two three

Tsuna's hand banged against a lifeless chest as he tried to revive an un-beating heart. 'One, two three.' Tsuna counted silent numbers in his head as his hands switched from Bel's flat chest and to the bridge of the blonde's nose, pinching it down gently as Tsuna hovered his mouth millimeter above his lover's, straining to listen for the nonexistent signs of breathing. Still not giving up, the Vongola tenth connected their lips in another life transferring kiss. When he had stated that it was a one-time thing, Tsuna should have known things wouldn't have ended that simply, should have realized that it hadn't been pure need that had goaded him into kissing Bel for the first time. The prince became the one he sought out in times where his mind bordered insanity, and the prince would always come back for more. Tsuna emptied another lungful of oxygen into Bel's un-responding physique. However many kissed they had shared, Tsuna never expected any of the brief moment's of blessing to have been their last.

_Belphegor leaned sideways on the couch and allowed his still dripping hair to soak into Tsuna's pants as he rested his cheeks against the brunette's lap. "Get up Bel." Tsuna muttered, narrowing his orange eyes in concentration as he studied the pieces of yellowing papers clutched in his hands. Belphegor rolled over and stared into his younger lover's focused feature. _

"_You're no fun when you're in hyper mode." Tsuna didn't take his eyes of the parchment. _

"_You didn't say that yesterday when I was kissing the living daylights out of you." Bel rolled his eyes beneath his messy bangs and pulled out a tiara shaped knife, twirling it smoothly around his slim fingers. _

_Tsuna winced faintly as he felt a cold pain shoot up his legs. Sighing, the brunette put his papers away and looked down at his leg, where a fresh cut had made itself present. Bel scooted over so that Tsuna could sit more confortable on the sofa and traced the tip of his knife over the soft milky flesh on the brunette's arm. The blonde watched, entranced as the blade left a red stroke down Tsuna's shoulder, not deep enough to draw blood but enough to make a visible indent. Tsuna started at the crisscrossing lines and shook his head in defeat. "You have some serious issues." If 'ushishi' counted as a valid response then Tsuna would probably have gotten his answer as the prince giggled and put the knife away. _

"_Pay more attention to me then~" This may sound like the annoying fussing of a child, but to Tsuna who had -over time- come into understand of the prince's weird habits, put a hand on Bel's shoulder and let the blonde rest snuggly against the side where the prince had been abusing not so long ago._

"_I always pay attention to you." Belphegor knew this was a cheesy thing to say, but over time, he had gotten to accommodate with the young Vongola tenth's bizarre likings. _

One, two, three

Tsuna's chest burned from the amount of air that had been forced from him and into the empty prince. Tears stung the corners of his eyes and slowly made its way down his dirt-dusted cheeks. He admitted that the clingy prince was indeed pestering at times, but there was never a time where Tsuna had told him to get out. The brunette fumbled on the debris-strewn floor until his freshly cut fingers signaled his findings of the blonde's beloved weapons. Tsuna slipped the small shards of cold steel into the prince's open hands, hoping that the familiar touch of the cool blades would shock life back into the owner's limp body. Salty drips dotted Belphegor's pale face, clearing away the smallest amount of blood that smeared across his empty face. Never had Tsuna thought he would long for Bel's sadistic cackle and the tip of pain flaring against the skin.

_Heavy panting echoed around the room as Tsuna broke the trail of saliva between them and wrapped his arms tightly around Bel's skinny waist. Belphegor snuggled into the brunette's soft locks, watching the pulsing warmth nestled in his lover's brown hair glow luminously. _

"_Bel?" The blonde grunted in response. "At the battle against Millifiore, promise you'll careful." The short pause stretched to silence between the two before Belphegor threw his head back and howled in sudden laughter. _

"_Are you saying that I can't take care of myself? You sound like the weakling you are without the aid of those pills!" Tsuna closed his eyes, heart fluttering as he felt the control and calmness that his hyper mode had blessed him with. _

"_You are not allowed to leave my side, ever." The prince's maniacal laughter paused as he tilted his head to one side, confusion written all over his handsome face. _

"_During the battle?"_

"_Ever."_

_The two of them became oddly quite as Belphegor lay back down and pressed against Tsuna's warm body. "Can I see your eyes?" The prince's rows furrowed at the random question before relaxing again. The prince eyes weren't something that he usually showed to other people, reason why he hides them behind those messy golden bangs that cover more than half of his face._

"_Maybe~" he hummed, "If you promise me tomorrow's victory." Never had Tsuna appreciated the vaguely awkward silence that dragged on between them. _

One, two, three. Don't you dare go.

One, two, three. We won Bel!

One, two three. You can show me your eyes now.

Rocks clattered against the ground as dozens of feet made their way towards where Tsuna kneeled, hovering over Belphegor's stony form. The shuffling stopped as the group assembled in front of the main hallway, weak rays of a dying sun still streaming in through the gaping wholes in the roof.

Tsuna could hear the hushed whispers of discussion before feeling the ominous of shadows as three people crowded around him (at least to him, the three people felt like a crowd at the moment). The brunette flinched when hands reached towards Bel's body and he instinctively leaped forwards to shield the prince's form from the prying eyes. Tsuna bared is teeth, lips curled as he glared at the sun guardians who were trying to take Belphegor away from his stubborn embrace.

"Don't touch him!"

Hands gripped Tsuna's shoulders, trying to pull the frenzied tenth away from the fallen blonde. Tsuna whipped around to fixate his right hand man with a burning glare. Gokudera shook his head and placed his hands over Tsuna's, slowly lifting his boss's clutching fingers away from the blonde (or the knife bastard as he had always known the Varia assassin) Tsuna obliged his best fried as a fresh wave of terror crashed over him, the flames on Tsuna's forehead sizzled out, leaving a young caramel-eyed boy to crumble to the ground. The stricken brunette stared with glassy eyes as the two sun guardians (Lussuria and Ryohei, Reborn was no longer with them) worked frantically over Belphegor's broken body. The warm yellow glow that whelmed the room seemed cold as tears cleared silver paths down Tsuna's bruised face.

Tired and chilled to the bone, a Tsunayoshi Sawada no longer graced with the confidence of dying will stared up at his best friend with hollow eyes.

"He'll be ok won't he?"

**Fin**

* * *

Thanx for reading :)


End file.
